Broken Promises
by nalu793
Summary: NaLu fanfic. Natsu is a spy for Fairy Tail against the Heartfilias, Lucy is a spy for the Heartfilias against Fairy Tail. Fluff! And possibly (most likely not) lemon(s). Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Natsu** **POV**

I went to the Heartfilla house as a spy for Fairy Tail. I was going to pose as a servant so they would let me in.

If you don't know, Fairy Tail and the Heartfilia's have had a feud/silent war between each other. And I'm part of team Fairy Tail.

I walk up to the front step and ring the doorbell. A short lady with two long braid answers the door.

"Hello, can I help you, kind sir?" I nodded.

"I-I'm here to apply for a job, a-as a servant." I tried to make it seem like I was nervous, I would be if I was actually applying.

Her eyes went wide then she stepped aside, inviting me in. I smirked in my head.

I was brought up to their main boss, Jude Heartfilia. He interviewed me, and I eventually got the job.

My first job was to go clean his daughter, Lucy's, room. I was annoyed because I firgured that she wouldn't give me any information. But I guess I have to stay undercover.

I get to Lucy's room with a cart full of supplies for cleaning. I knock twice with no answer. I assume that means she's not there and I go in.

"Oh! Sorry!" I quickly turn around at the sight of Lucy getting dressed.

"Sorry! I came for cleaning, I thought you weren't in. I'm so sorry." Lucy chuckled.

"Are you the new guy?" I slightly turned around to see that she was in a robe now. I nodded at her question.

"That makes so much sense." She said, scanning me up and down with her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I ask nervously as she continues to look me up and down.

"All my servants know that they can just come in, it doesn't matter if I'm naked or anything, just do your business and get out." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

I nodded. "Ok then."

That night I went back to Fairy Tail. I got weekends off so in my spare time, that's where I went.

I reported everything I had found out. Master thanked me. I told him I would be back the next day, since it was Saturday.

I walked to Fairy Tail with my hands in my pockets.

When I walked through the doors, I was greeted by Mira at the bar. I walked over to her and asked for a beer.

I slowly sipped my drink and listened to the on going chattering around me.

Suddenly, I felt something hard on my head, most likely Gray. I turn around to see the ice princess and I punch him right back.

We got into a full on fight, which led to everyone else getting in. It ended with Erza standing on top of our lifeless looking bodies, looking satisfied with herself.

I walked home, sore from the bruises Erza had given me.

On Monday, I had to meet with Jude, I walked into his office and he looked up from the papers he was working on.

"Oh, Natsu. Come and sit, I need to talk to you." I gulped hard. What if he found out? I walked over to a seat in front of his desk and sat down.

"Boy, where did you get all those bruises?" He noticed.

"Oh, my friends, nothing to worry about. We always get into fights, then it ends up with me getting my assed kicked."

He nodded suspiciously. "Ok, well, I've called you here to talk about someone. Fairy Tail to be in particular." He said. I nodded in response.

"You know that we have a feud, right?" He asked. I nodded once again. "Do you know what it's about?" I shook my head.

"No sir. I don't." I replied. He nodded.

"Ok, then let me tell you. About ten years ago, my late wife, Layla, had made friends with one of the members. We knew them for a long time, until Fairy Tail showed it's really purpose. They took a lot of our money, and used it to build that big building of theirs. We managed to get most of it back, but we've been at each other's throats ever since."

My eyes went wide. Was this really true? Did my family actually do this?

I nodded nervously. "A-and why are you telling me this?" I asked, with an obvious stutter in my voice

"Because I don't want you going anywhere near them, understand me?" He looked at me with gleaming eyes, it was freaking me out.

"Yes sir." I said, gaining my confidence. He released me and I rushed out of the room. I shut the door and held my chest.

"Oh my Mavis, this is bad."

 **Back at fairy Tail...**

"Well, do you know what they're going to do next?" Gramps asked impatiently.

"No, but Gramps, what's this about you stealing the their money?" I asked.

"It was a long time ago, and it wasn't even me. It was the master before me, I just had to lead on the war that he started." He sighed.

I sighed in relief. "Ok." I said. I walked out of his office and into the guild's main hall.

I sat down at the bar and ordered a beer with some food. Mira was the best cook, so I could trust it would be good.

"So, Natsu, how's the spy job going?" Mira asked. I swirled my drink in it's cup and smirked.

"It's great, they don't suspect a thing." She smiled as she turned around with my food. "Good, that's how it's supposed to be." I nod.

"Hey Mira, how's Lisanna?" The corners of her mouth drooped down.

"Still the same." She said blankly. I nodded. We sat there in silence.

"Well, I've got to go home, need my rest for work tomorrow. See you later Mira." I wave goodbye and she smiles as I leave.

I walk home. The cold air of Fall stinging my face.

As I'm walking, I see Lucy. She looked cold and confused.

"Miss Lucy?" She looked at me with a confused look. Suddenly she remembered who I was.

"Sorry, I blanked out on who you were for a second. I'm not very good with faces." She apologized.

I shook my head. "No need to apologize. So anyways, what are you doing out here." She looked down.

"I'm hiding." I tilted my head at her response.

"From who, or what?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"My father." My eyes went wide as she continued.

"He drank again, and he started talking about my mother. He came into my room and when I told him to calm down, he hit me." She pointed to a bruise on her cheek. "I had to jump out of my window to escape."

I walked closer towards her and examined her cheek.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, her injury the only thing I cared about a thing the moment. She breathed in sharply when I lightly touched it.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said as I took my hand away from her cheek.

I took her to my house to bandage up her cheek.

I backed away when I had finished.

"There you go. Want me to walk you home?" A look of fear struck her face as she hesitantly nodded. I looked at her suspiciously.

"Or do you want to stay here for the night?" Her eyes filled with hope.

"Could I?" She asked shyly. I nodded. I let her sleep on my bed and I slept on the couch.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I just had this idea to make this fan fiction series right in the middle of watching Wonder Woman. Btw, if you haven't seen Wonder Woman, you need to fricking see it. It's soooooo good. Ok ok, I'll go now. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving

**Lucy POV**

I woke up in Natsu's house to find Natsu already gone.

There was a note on the front door that read: "Heading to the mansion, see you there."

I was terrified to go back home after yesterday, but Natsu would be there, so hopefully everything will be fine.

When I walked into the mansion, there was a servant waiting for me.

"Miss Lucy, the master requests your presence in his office." She smiled and bowed.

I walked past the servant and up the stairs to my father's office. I saw Natsu on the way and it was obvious that I wasn't scared.

"Don't worry." He whispered as I walked by. I nodded and continued.

"Father, it's Lucy, may I enter." I asked, before entering the office.

"Yes Lucy." I walked in to see my father sitting in his chair.

"Lucy, I have something very important to talk to you about." I nodded as I sat down in front of his desk.

"I need you to be a spy." My eyes went wide.

"What?! What do you mean a spy?! A spy against who?" I flooded him with questions.

"You are going to spy on the Fairy Tail guild. You'll go there pretending to want to join the guild, then bring in for back to me." He explained.

"Ok, when does this start?" I asked, calming myself down.

"Today." I nodded.

"But, you cannot tell **anyone** about this. Not even the servants." Father said sternly.

I nodded once again in agreement.

"Now go, start your mission." I got up and left for my room to change. I was still wearing the clothes from the night before.

"Ok, I'm all set." I said to myself. I grabbed my bag and left for the Fairy Tail guild.

It was getting kind of late by the time I go to there. And father had sent the servants home for the day because they'd weren't needed.

I hesitantly opened the door to Fairy Tail. I gazed in awe at the huge guild hall.

A girl with long white hair walked up to me with a smile.

"Hi! How can I help you?" She asked.

"Oh, I-I wnated to know how I could get into this guild. Like, is there a for, or something?" I asked.

"Oh, there's no form. All you have to do is tell me your reasons for joining, then I'll put an emblem on you." She smiled even bigger.

"Well, I want to join because I absolutely love this guild and it's been a dream of mine to join. Also, I am a celestial wizard." I explained.

"Ok, well, where do you want your emblem?" She asked. I pointed to my hand and she nodded, stamping my hand with an emblem.

"I'm Mirajane by the way, but you can just call me Mira." She said, holding out her hand.

"I'm Lucy." I said, accepting he hand and shaking it.

I walked past Mira and walked around the guild. After a while of getting to know everyone, I saw a flash of pink in the corner.

I got up from my seat and walked closer to get a better look. When I got there, I saw Natsu.

"Natsu?!" I asked in disbelief. How could he betray us?

Natsu looked at me with wide eyes.

"L-Lucy? What are you doing here?" He whisper-yelled the last part.

"What am _I_ doing here? What are you doing here?" I whispered as well.

Natsu explained to me about why he was there and I told him about me being a spy. He told me he was a spy and we both agreed it was ridiculous.

"I mean, they're just using us like weapons because they're too scared to fight their own battle." I said as I sat outside of the guild with Natsu.

"So, what's this about you guys stealing our money?" I asked Natsu.

"Oh, well you see, we had a master a long time ago who really sucked and stole that money, but right after that he passed the master name down to Gramps, our current master, so now he has to deal with this whole thing."

"Well fuck that other master, my whole childhood was just schemes and plans to take Fairy Tail down. I never got the chance to just be a kid." I said.

"I know how you feel, my dad split when I was really young, so I grew up here. It sucks growing up in the middle of a war."

There was an awkward silence.

"Let's leave." I said in a lowered, soft, voice. Natsu looked at me, I was hugging my knees and looking up at the night sky.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean let's leave this shitty thing we call a life. Start off new. Even if we don't start our lives together, we can leave together."

I looked at Natsu when I felt his hand slip into mine.

"Ok." He said simply.

"Really?" I asked, my eyes filled with hope. Natsu nodded and I quickly wrapped my arms around him.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" Natsu's slowly realized the situation and wrapped his arms around me as well.

"How about we leave tomorrow morning?" He suggested as we pulled away from our long hug.

I nodded vigorously and smiled brightly.

 **Natsu POV**

Lucy's smile seemed to brighten up the whole area around us. She was so adorable when she was excited. I'm happy that we're going to go on this adventure.

I walked her home and then went home myself. When I got home, I decided to start packing.

By morning, I had everything packed, and I was exhausted, I had to clean my house to find everything. I got a text from Lucy.

 **L:** "Hey, you packed?"

 **N:** "Yeah, how about you?"

 **L:** "Yeah, I'm ready. I'm so freaking excited!"

 **N:** "Me too! Ok, see you in a bit."

I shut off my phone and shoved it in my pocket. I left to go meet Lucy at the train.

I got to the train station to see my adorable blonde standing and looking at her phone, she had two bags.

"Lucy!" Lucy looked up at me and smiled as I waved.

"Hey!" She said, running up to me. "You ready to go?" She's asked.

"More than ever." I replied. "But I am extremely exhausted, I hope the train comes soon, I'm planning on sleeping the whole way."

I face palmed.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"I just remembered my motion sickness." I sighed.

"Oh! I have something for that, my dad has motion sickness, so I always keep something on me for that." Lucy said, digging through her purse. My face lit up.

"You are so great!" I said. She handed me the pills.

"Keep them. It's not like I need them anymore." She shrugged.

"Thank you so much, Luce. It means the world to me." She looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

"What did you just call me?" She asked.

"Luce, I thought that it sounded cute." I shrugged. Lucy smiled.

"I like it." She said.

The train pulled up and I took one of the pills before we walked into the train.

"Where do you want to sit?" I asked. Lucy pointed to a seat and we sat down next to each other.

Almost the second we sat down, my head fell onto Lucys shoulder and I fell asleep. I felt her hand graze my cheek, then she layed her head against mine and fell asleep also.

I woke up when the train jerked to a stop.

"Guess this is us." I yawned as I stood up. Lucy rubbed her eye and we walked off the train.

"Ok, where do we begin." I said, slapping my hands together.

"I don't know."

* * *

 **Ok, I'm really sorry, I the ending probably sucks, I always really suck at endings. But um, I uploaded another story on Wattpad so it'd be cool If you checked that out. My username is the same as this username. Ok, peace.**


	3. Sooooooo

Soooo I'm going to continue this on my Wattpad account which is under the same name as this one. I will publish it as soon as possible so in the mean time read my fan fic "Pool Buddies"! Thaaaaat's pretty much all I had to say. K byeeeee.


End file.
